The Girl In The Shadows
by BreezyBay
Summary: She doesn't know who she is or were she came from, lost in a mind filled with questions that will never be answered, Until she meets a dark grey figure, looming over herself in height, who calls her The Life Thief . Soon after joining forces with man she's come to know as " Pitch Black ", she meets a boy, named Jack Frost, and begins to question if she's fighting for the right side
1. Snowbird

"Jack Frost!" The name leaving my lips, empty and shivering.

The cold wind, ripping my hair into a tattered mess, twirling in circles, loose clothing flapping at my skin.

This is torturing, frost in burrowing into my bare thighs, and I can barely take it anymore, my knees' are getting weak and num.

"Jack!" My voice groans in a low howl, it burns.

Finally my knee's give way, and my body collapses.

Will he come back? Or will he just leave me? I know it's for the better, if he leaves me be, but I mind as well just fade into the darkness, if that's the case.

" Fade into the darkness? My, my, that's more like it," The dark figure looming over my perishing corpse. My lungs are too brittle for my words to be heard, so a turn my other cheek.

" Where's Jacky boy? Not coming to your rescue?" A slight snicker cuts it's way through his sharp teeth.

"Or maybe, he doesn't remember you? " With shock my eyes flutter wide open, the whites of my eyes gleaming a the figure.

Pitch! How stupid am I? I should've know, I should've know! I grit my teeth in utter disgust. I can't be afraid of this dirt bag, my brain projects his body cowering in fear, as the children and guardian's stand tall.

"You'll never be able to see your precious Jack Frost anymore, what a shame," He crouches on one knee before me, as he leans in, whispering in my ear, " I think he was just starting to like you,"

With my throat burning, it takes a some time for me to gather all the salvia in my cheeks, but only a second for it to hit the Nightmare King's pale grey face. His eye's blink shut for a moment, "Jack! I believe in you! " The words come out a tad scratchy, but there understandable.

Now I feel my tears begin freeze on my cheeks, I try wiping them away, but it's no good. My eye's meet pitches cold glare, swirling inside of his palm looks to be black sand, first it forms a hand, which he encloses around his furious grip.

"No!" I howl, voice ringing with it's echoes, with the little strength I have, I clasp my hands on Pitch's shoulders, throwing him into the snow with me. It come to him as a shock, that I could possibly had picked a fight with the Nightmare King.

"Still got some fight in you?" I sit on his chest, pinning his arm down with my feet, I notice the knife he was carrying in him hand.

"I Believe! Jack!" The tear begin raining down my red cheeks.

"I Believe in North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, I still believe!"

"Just come back!" The fear begin seeping through expressions, I'm actually scared, none the less terrified and I know 'he' can tell. His strength begins showing as he throw me off into another pile of snow. But within seconds I rise up to my feet, charging at the shadowy figure, his body looms to about seven feet tall, but as my arm swings at the body it passes right through, letting out clouds of black smoke.

" Too late Jack," His dark voice alerts me, but before I have time to think anything of it, long slender arms drape around my waist. Before I can be confused, the taste of metal stings my mouth, when I look down, I notice the handle of Pitch's knife buried in my stomach, no visible parts of the blade itself are showing, and that's when I know, it's over.

" It's actually a treat, to be the last person you see before you die," With his long slender arms still draped around my body, my strength drains and I lose my footing. " Sweet, sweet Juniper," He whispers, kneeling on the ground, while holding my head up. When I start spouting blood onto my chin, he tucks a loose strand of my almond brown hair behind my hot ears.

In my dying moment, all I can think of is Jack...

"June!" His voice rings my mind, like a memory unearthing itself in my brain. As my eyes begin fluttering shut, the snow around my body turns a crimson soaked red. I'm thinking of him in this moment, his beautiful glacier blue eyes, and his heavenly white hair, his humour... I let out a blood drenched laugh, and that's when I know it's over, I let the darkness envelope me into a world of fear, pain, I don't see happiness were I'm going...

No happiness, no joy, no fun.

I don't want to be here...

What if Jack...find's my corpse?

Would he even care... ?

Would he even know my name, or who I am?

Bottled up tear, release from my eyes, spilling into the cold darkness.

I just want him to know, I do believe in him... that I was wrong, but now... now I never have to grow up, now I can't grow up.


	2. The Life Thief

Update! See, I told you they'd be quick...well kinda...

I've actually been going through a bit of a hard time lately, but things are getting better. I'm going to my cottage tomorrow for a few days so I'll try to add another chapter tonight or in the morning! Love, BreezyBay

* Favorite, Follow, Review!

* * *

A pale light, brightening the dark sky, follow by millions upon millions of white star, resembling a city.

A city in the sky, how poetic.

I sit myself up, and take good look around.

Nothing but dead trees and dried grass scratching at the palms of hand. I look down to my aching legs, to see black line markings wrapping around my leg, maybe it marker?

I rub the palm of my hand against my bare thigh, and nothing, the colour doesn't fade or smudge...

Rising to my feet, , I look down at my body, I'm wearing a white fur collared black coat, with a white T-shirt. Taking a further look down, I'm wearing fuzzy pink of pyjama shorts, with small green frogs.

I take a look around at my surroundings... Not a bright colour, not a single flower, no animals... everything is dead.

_This isn't you, you're better than this._

A voice echoes in my head, I spin around on my heel, but I don't see a thing...

" Hello? W-Who's there?"

_Don't let it consume you, J.J_

" J.J? I'm not J.J, I'm..."

Who... am I, again? What's going on, why can't I remember anything? The only thing that plays in my mind is waking up in this tattered mess of a forest...

I hold my head in my hands tightly, pressing against my temples, what's going on... Suddenly the sound foot step rearing closer catches me off guard, I whip my body around to the culprit, but only become frightened.

A tall black horse emerges from the darkness, trotting itself closer to me with every looming step it takes. Black smoke, or some sort or fog rushes of the fur of the beast, trailing behind it's tracks... there's something not right here.

" S-stay back!" I yell, trying to scare it oh, but it shakes it's head, picking up the pace.

" I said stay- " Backing away the horse charges in my direction, and my heart begins pounding. The feeling of adrenaline, and rush sends my heart in a race, I press my and against my chest, I close my eyes.

" No! " I feel myself become weightless, like there's nothing to me, that I'm gliding under the Moon's soft glow, and that's when it hits me.

I find myself looking wide eyed at the ground underneath my body, shocked to find myself dangling in the middle of sky.

I look around for the horse, it utter fear, but it's nowhere to be found. Then the sharp pain drills into my back sending me further in the night sky. My body spinning and spiralling out of control, with the burning pain in my back, makes this dream a reality.

While spiralling back down to earth, I catch glimpses of the horse charging. This time, I sprawl out my arms and legs, catching some kind of balance, I hold my arms out to the beast.

" Alright, you wanna fight? " He comes at me again, for the third time, but this time, using my new found skill, I jump landing directly on his back. As soon as my finger tips land of the horse, it begins letting out gruesome howl of pain and falls back down to earth. Jump off before the creature fades to dust...

Landing lightly on my feet, I walk over to the mountain of black sand.

Kneeling beside the pile, I run my hands through the black grains. A shock of pain in my stomach overwhelms me, tossing myself on my side, I can taste the bitterness of my own blood, shocks paralyse my arms and legs, when visions flood my mind.

It's me, or so I think.

I look down, placing my fingers around a handle of a knife, the handle feels as rough as sand paper, that's when I notice the blood dying into my white shirt.

I start screaming, not from the pain, but the illusions. Pained tears flow down my red cheeks, it seemed so real...

" My, my... look what you've destroyed," I peel back my eyelids, clutching my stomach with my trembling hands.

A tall dark figure, standing over six feet tall, he's the colour of greys and blacks, he reminds me of utter darkness...

" So you're The Life Thief, but we'll just stick to Thief for now," He scowls in a thick accent.

" Who are...you? " I try pulling myself to my feet, but it's useless, my legs don't budge.

_" Your only friend,"_


End file.
